


Joker and Batman in Hell

by cherryb0mbb



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sam Smith - Freeform, makes joker and batman cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb0mbb/pseuds/cherryb0mbb
Summary: Batman and Joker finally meet in hell...but uh not how it should've happenedalso harley and ivy smoke weed





	Joker and Batman in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



Batman had finally committed suicide and is now apart of the afterlife. The moments leading up were clouded in the Dark Knight's head. He had no way to vent out these emotions in the afterlife, and he was in hell too. The Bat walked around the warm area, greeted by Harley Quinn herself, odd..

She was in a nice black and red getup, classic for the blonde. She looked at him with sympathy, "Batsy? Why're you here now?"

"I..I had a falling out.." 

"Oh Batsy..." She hugged him, "Let's go to my place."

He nodded and walked with Harley. Hell was like any other city, just filled with bad guys and demons. They took a bus to get to the small apartment she had. Harley and Batman walked to the door and saw it was unlocked. She frowned staring at the black door. Batman pushed it open a little bit, only letting a small crack for them to look through, in which the two saw the kitchen counter and the TV behind it. On the television was the singer Sam Smith. It was a live performance of his song Make It To Me. Through the door he heard sniffling and quiet sobs. Harley sighed and opened the door to reveal The Joker sitting on the leather couch, crying. Batman started towards him.

Joker broke his gaze to look at the tall figure approaching. He wipes his tears, messing up his makeup. Batman ushered him to scoot over before he could scowl at him. The clown quirked and eyebrow as the bat cried watching the TV. He then immediately looked at Harley, she mouths what happens to him holding the letter he made before committing suicide. Joker nodded and then began to comfort his enemy. 

"...why is he so sad..?" Batman whispers before crying more.

"I..don't know batman...I don't know.." The Joker tears up, back to watching the man sing. 

The two for the rest of the night cried and sang as Harley sat on the counter and finished an entire bottle of vodka. Done with the two idiots she brought into her home. She did end up inviting Poison Ivy over and they smoked weed and laughed at the two bozos crying over a singer. 

Fucking Sam Smith man.


End file.
